The Untempered Schism
by keria1123
Summary: this is a two shot about koschei/the master and theta/the doctor looking in to the untempered schism as children.first part is in koschei's POV, second part is in theta's POV
1. Koschei

**The Untempered Schism**

Koschei ran a sweaty hand through his neat jet black hair and looked around anxiously. He was going to look into the Untempered Schism today, the thought sent a shiver up his spine. The schism had made people mad but had also inspired them, he hoped he was one of the inspired ones, he didn't what to be mad. Koschei stood on his tippy toes and searched the crowd of children he was gathered in with his ice blue eyes, looking for the familiar grin of his best friend Theta Sigma. After a few minutes he gave up, Theta would probably find him any way, he was good at that.

Koschei fidgeted in the uncomfortable cremation robes all the children were forced to wear on the day they looked into the Untempered Schism, they were itchy. Koschei jumped as a shaky hand slid in to his, causing his dark hair to fall in to his light blue eyes. Koschei ran a hand through his hair brushing it out of his eyes and looked up into the familiar light brown eyes of his best friend Theta Sigma and smiled slightly. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. Koschei sighed and glanced up at Thete's messy blond hair and arched a single delicate brow, shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes. Sometimes nothing ever changed, even on one of the most important days of his life Theta's curly blond hair was in disarray. Koschei let out a small tittering laugh as Theta ran his hand through his hair again, only succeeding in making it seem even more messy. Koschei, remembering where he was, glanced around nervously, it would be his turn to look into the Untempered Schism soon, the opening in the space time continuum. He edged closer to Thete as they shuffled forward, and took a deep breath reminding himself it would all be over soon.

He let out a startled gasp as his hand slipped away from Theta's and he was guided towards the Schism, it was his turn now. He gulped loudly and walked towards the swirling colours of the Untempered Schism, he turned back for a second seeing Theta's comforting grin before he turned and looked in to time and space. Koschei gasped, he could see everything this was amazing his light blue eyes were wide with wonder, he could see time and space and everything all here, he felt like laughing and crying at the same time. Images flashed in frount of him, torchure, pain, suffering, the planet burning, Theta, The Doctor, he felt like screaming, all this pain, then something else court his attention, a beat a count of four spread across time and space so small but so large. He stared at the constant beat for what seemed like hours but in reality was only seconds, freezing it in to his head. Koschei jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder startling him out of his trance. Koschei looked up into his face and the man smiled and gave a small nod, he was in the time academy. All the images flashed in his mind again, he didn't want that. Koschei's face lit up, of course, it was so simple, he would control it. He would stop all the pain and suffering and control it becoming The Master of all.

As Koschei made his way back to Theta the beat repeated itself over and over in his head. It was maddening. "So what did you see?" said Theta looking excited a mad grin plastered on his face, Koschei stared past him for a moment before whispering "Only the drums."


	2. Theta Sigma

The untempered schism part 2

Thete ran a shaky hand through his curly golden blond hair and looked around anxiously. He was going to look into the gap in the space time continuum today, the thought sent a cold shiver down his spine. The schism had inspired people but also made them mad it had also made some so scared they had run away, he wanted to be inspired, but everyone knows you can't be too brilliant without being a little mad. So Theta didn't really mind what happened, he was only nervous because he had to bring pride on his family.

Theta stood on his tippy toes and searched the crowd of children he was standing with, looking for the familiar dark hair of his best friend Koschei. After a few minutes Theta spotted him with his soft brown eyes and hurried over and slipped his shaky hand into Koschei's sweaty one causing Koschei to jump. Thete watched as Koschei ran a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his ice blue eyes and looked up into the his eyes smiling slightly. Theta smiled back thinking to himself maybe this wouldn't be too bad, at least his best friend was with him. Theta looked down at Koschei as he sighed and glanced up at him observing his messy blond hair. Theta grinned as Koschei arched a single delicate brow, shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes. Theta's face lit up, sometimes nothing ever changed; even on one of the most important days of his life Koschei had found something to laugh about. Theta, glanced down at his best friend concerned when Koschei edged closer to him and they shuffled forward, was Koschei really that nervous, he asked himself running a hand through his hair, he only had to look into time and space for a bit. Thete gulped when you looked at it that way it seemed a lot scarier.

Theta let out a startled gasp as his hand slipped away from Koschei's and Koschei was slowly guided away from him towards the Schism. Theta smiled and nodded encouragingly at Koschei when he turned around, it was his turn soon.

About ten minutes later Theta plastered a confident grin on his face as Koschei headed towards him, and said "So what did you see?" Koschei stared past him for a moment before whispering "Only the drums." Koschei's words echoed around Theta's head making him even more nervous, before he could ask what Koschei meant it was his turn.

Theta Sigma was lead towards a swirling vortex of colours, the gap in the space time continuum, all the time repeating Koschei's words in his head; would he hear the drums as well? Thete glanced over his shoulder at his best friends encouraging face, was the terrified vacant look on Koschei's face before imagined? Theta looked in to the Untempered Schism and was greeted by the entirety of time and space it was beautiful and so very terrifying "No wonder people ran" he whispered to himself not feeling as confident as before. Suddenly images came swirling before him, the planet in flames, people dying, the end of time, Koschei, The Master, death so much death. A hand landed on his shoulder, and he jumped away in panic, only waiting for the nod that confirmed his place in the Time Academy before running back to Koschei. Yes the Untempered Schism was beautiful, terrifying and maddening but Theta couldn't help but be inspired, he would help all those people. He would become The Doctor.


End file.
